A Friend's Revelation
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: What happens when you put a cake in the oven, a unexpected death, and a sneaky friend all together? One confusing short fic. Oneshot. Complete. RoyxRiza. R&R.


Riza Mustang looked about the office with great uncertainty. The paperwork in hand was uncompleted. However the paperwork on Roy's desk was signed and ready for delivery. Roy's other subordinates were not at the office and their coats were gone. They all left an hour early. Riza wasn't sure for their reasons but husband also seemed to be missing. Or so she thought… The office door shut and the lock tumbled closed. Roy stood with a hand to the closed door. He quickly rushed to his wife sending the files in hand flying. By the time the papers were on the ground, Roy had Riza pinned on top of his desk.

"Time to make a baby dear wife."

* * *

Riza cursed her husband's existence at the moment. It was the fifth week she had morning sickness. Just recalling that moment, made Riza spitting fire. He had gone and gotten her pregnant. Now he always worked late and sometimes never came home. She would eventually get to the bottom of it. But first she had to put her head in the toilet.

* * *

Ever since Roy found out Riza had gotten pregnant he couldn't touch her. He couldn't even look at her. Nine months this had gone on. Riza would soon have the baby and soon Roy would be a father. He finished off his seventh glass of whiskey. Roy couldn't go home but he knew he had to. He slowly staggered to the door.

* * *

Riza felt the bed shift by the weight of Roy. She could smell whiskey on her husband. She slowly sat up to find him sitting there. He had something in his hands and a bag was beside him. She called out his name questioning what he was doing. 

"You're just a burden."

He placed the envelope down and left with the bag. As soon as he walked through the door, Roy wrapped his arm around another woman. Riza read the contents of the envelope and cried her heart out. She then began to just curse her own existence.

* * *

Gracia watched her friend's declination. She had grown pale and she had begun to grow weak. Her physical strength was decreasing at a rapid pace. It had only been a week when Roy presented Riza with divorce papers. The beautiful china dish slipped through Riza's fingers and broke on the kitchen floor with a loud crash. Gracia carefully started picking up the glass before something more urgent needed her attention.

* * *

The phone had been ringing off the hook none stop. Roy left his lover's embrace to answer it quickly. Gracia was frantic on the other end. Roy quickly found a pair of pants and rushed out the door.

* * *

Roy burst through the emergency hospital doors. Gracia was in tears when Roy found her. He kneeled asking his dear friend what was the matter. Just then a doctor came out and they both stood and worried about his grim face.

* * *

Riza had been in premature labor for the last five hours. The time of arrival had finally arrived. The doctors were saying something about one last push but Riza was fading fast The nurses were screaming about her vital and the doctor instructed one last push. Riza pushed one last time and the cry of a baby filled the room. Everyone was overjoyed by how healthy the baby was. Riza died whispering Roy's name.

* * *

The doctor looked down in shame. Nothing could have helped her. He explained to Roy and Gracia that Riza had been physically weak and that had caused a major problem. Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Riza was dead but their son was fine. Roy didn't, couldn't believe it. He rushed down the hall and burst through the delivery doors. There Riza laid pale and thing and utterly lifeless. One nurse covered Riza's face with the white hospital sheet. The other gave Roy their healthy baby boy. Roy's eyes became clouded with tears as the baby opened his eyes. He had Riza's eyes, beautiful auburn eyes. In the corner of Roy's eye, something glistened in the light. Riza's hand had fallen off the side. She still wore her wedding ring. It slowly slid down her finger with a clang. 

Roy bolted upright in bed. The faint sound of whimpering reached his ears. A soft lullaby quieted the baby instantly. It was an all so familiar lullaby. Riza had often hummed it while doing dishes or the laundry. Roy looked into Jr.'s room. There she was in an amazing dress with beautiful wings. The color could be described as pure white.

"Riza?"

The simple utterance of her earth name had the woman stopping and facing Roy. She showed no recognition to the man at first. But then her eyes became clear and a sad smile lit her face. Riza lightly touched Roy's hand wrapping her finger around the newly placed wedding band. Her touch was soft like air but warm like light. She placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes to be wrapped opened his eyes so was Riza. Roy sank to the floor in tears. Roy clutched to Riza's wedding band that hung around his neck. He heard footsteps that stopped in front of him. Roy looked up at Hughes.

"I'm warning you Roy."

Roy bolted straight up in bed. It caused his partner to stir. Roy laid back down and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his raven eyes met with auburn ones. She smiled at him before connecting their lips. It felt so nice to be able to feel her again.

"Bad dream?"

"The worst kind possible."

Riza giggled at him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe one day."

Roy got up and left the room. Riza looked over at the empty chair in the far corner of the room.

"What did you do Hughes?"

Hughes just smirked before walking off. Ten seconds later Roy was back in the bed trying his hardest to convince Riza to go into work late. Roy connected his hand with Riza's. Their wedding bands clinked together.


End file.
